elemental_warriors_defenders_of_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Star Abilities Keys
Elemental Star Abilities Keys - These Keys were based of the remaining 54 out of the 88 constellations to let the Warriors to use their abilities & improve power up skill and technique on the Bronze Elemental Armor's power & abilities in battle. The Keys and their abilities: # Antlia - Create a star pump that shoot water & give the cycle a turbo boost. # Ara - Power up in fire power for the blaster and Warrior Earth Mars. # Auriga - Make a motorcycle from every vehicle parts. # Bootes - Train & herd a group of animals in the wild. # Caclum - Create any tools from it's constellation' stars. # Canes Venatici - Give the user the dog sense of smell. # Canis Major - Create a big dog from it's stars. # Canis Minor - Create a puppy of it's constellation stars. # Carina - Make the keel part of the Argo Navis boat with Vela and Puppis. # Cassiopeia - It will kit things from star dust to make thing like a blanket & pillow. # Centaurus - It give the user, a horse lower body part. # Cephus - It will create a star bo staff with high strength. # Cetus - Create a whale that spray water from it's blowhole. # Circinus - Make a star compass needle to make location on the map. # Coma Berenices - It let the user to make any people' hair grow larger & stylish. # Corona Australis - Make a crown like a king. # Corona Borealis - Make a grass crown like ones in Ancient Greece. # Crovus - Create a crow from stars to stolen things from the enemies. # Crater - Create a medium size cup to give the user to healing other & his or herself. # Crux - Let four Elemental Warriors in a formulation and create a cross to destroy dark spirits. # Eridanus - Let create a river to send their foes in a wet defeated. # Fornax - Create a fire place or campfire anywhere. # Grus - The user to flies like a beauty crane in the sky. # Hercules - Gain the user will get superhuman strength. # Horologium - It can use fast forward, slow motion, reverse, & pause in time. # Hydrus - Let user to use a snake fighting style. # Indus - Let the user to use a super beam of his / her elemental powers. # Lacerta - Let the user to have lizard climbing abilities. # Lyra - It can play any type of music in the whole planet. # Mensa - It can create a mountain size wall to protect. # Microscopium - It will make mirco sizes thing bigger. # Musca - Create a fly star shaped flies at the enemies. # Norma - It create ruler and with a maker that give it a good strike. # Octans - Create an octant on the area's single points. # Pavo - Make beauty peacock feathers & attack foes. # Perseus - It gain the user, sword and shield abilities and turn things into stone like Medusa. # Pictor - Create a paint stand for a painting. # Piscis Austrinus - Make a fish out of stars to trick the enemies. # Puppis - It make poop deck part of the Argo Navis with Carina & Vela. # Pyxis - It create a star made compass to navigate to way. # Reticulum - Make a reticle thing for reflect any beams. # Sagitta - It create an arrow for the user to aim at the target straight. # Sculptor - Make a sculptor out of star. # Scutum - It create a star square shaped shield for defense. # Serpens - Let the user to summon star connect snakes. # Sextans - Make a sextant out of star to look for the location points. # Telescopium - Create a star telescope to look at stars and foes. # Triangulum - Make a triangle out of stars to found the area. # Triangulum Australe - Create a small triangle for hypnotized foes. # Tucana - Make a boomerang with a color pattern of a toucan. # Ursa Minor - Create little bear claws for the user. # Vela - It made the sail of the Argo Navis with Carina & Puppis. # Let the user to flying above the water like a flying fish. # Vulpecula - Let the user to use fox stealth and invisible from enemies' troops. The Gallery: E.Ws Elemental Star Abilities Keys pt 1.jpg|E.Ws Elemental Star Abilities Keys pt 1 E.Ws Elemental Star Abilities Keys pt 2.jpg|E.Ws Elemental Star Abilities Keys pt 2 E.Ws Elemental Star Abilities Keys pt 3.jpg|E.Ws Elemental Star Abilities Keys pt 3 E.Ws Elemental Star Abilities Keys pt 4.jpg|E.Ws Elemental Star Abilities Keys pt 4 E.Ws Elemental Star Abilities Keys pt 5.jpg|E.Ws Elemental Star Abilities Keys pt 5 E.Ws Elemental Star Abilities Keys pt 6.jpg|E.Ws Elemental Star Abilities Key pt 6 Note & Trivia: These keys are based on the Skill Kyutamas from Uchuu Sentai Kyurangers. 34 of the 88 constellations are for the armor type keys and the 54 abilities keys let the armor to empowered their strength, power, speed, angle, defense, and other skill. Category:Special power items Category:Constellation Category:Third season Category:88 star constellations